Feria medieval
by smile.in.love
Summary: El arte de sorprender no tiene límite. Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED. Johnlock
1. Caricia

**FERIA MEDIEVAL**

**Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**Cap. I Caricia**

Como todo núcleo de población concienciado con su historia, Londres tenía, como cada año, su feria medieval. Toda la ciudad se vistió de gala, simulando una época diferente en apariencia pero exactamente igual en los placeres de la carne.

El 221B emanaba calor en contraste con la neblina helada de la acera porque, como siempre que podían, dejaban al amor vía libre.

— No creí que aprenderías tan rápido —jadeó el doctor —ni que le cogieras tanto el gusto—. El detective esperó a nutrirse de aire antes de hablar.

— Me infravaloras. No lo hagas —rio, saliendo del doctor, que se tumbó de espaldas sobre las sábanas. — ¿Te duele? —le preguntó colocándose el pantalón. Él negó con la cabeza.

— Pero me gusta sentir el frío en la tela —y queriéndole sentir de nuevo, el moreno se tumbó a su lado.

...

Demasiado agotados para madrugar y disponiendo el doctor del día libre, ninguno se levantaba de la cama. No fingían ni remoloneaban, simplemente dormían sin interrupciones. Aunque tanto silencio en una gran ciudad es poco menos que extraño y se hizo notar.

¡Ya llegó a su ciudad la feria medieval! ¡Espectáculo, caracterizaciones, gastronomía e historia! ¡No la dejen escapar!... —y así reiteradamente hasta que Sherlock se despertó, no de muy buen humor.

— Sherlock, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó levantándose a toda prisa, aún sin vestir.

— A Sussex. Me he cansado de tanto incordio —sentenció, sacando del armario camisa tras camisa. John le paró, sabiendo de sus "prontos" y de la poca duración de éstos, desbaratando su intento con un beso profundo, de ésos que disolvían cualquier plan de Sherlock.

— Sólo será una semana. Vamos a estar tranquilos, ¿vale? —le susurró colocándole un mechón tras la oreja. Sherlock movió la cabeza para despeinarse de nuevo y John sonrió. — Tal vez deberíamos ir —dijo el doctor. El detective torció el gesto y le dio la espalda. — Habrá armas antiguas —y esa frase que para muchos no significaría nada, en el moreno activó un mecanismo que se transcribió en un salto de frenética alegría como si fuera el caso más jugoso.

John se pasó la mano por la cara; aquello no pintaba nada bien desde ya. Tal vez, aún podría convencerle para jugar al Cluedo. _No, eso sería todavía peor_, le advirtió ávido su cerebro.

— John... —exclamó Sherlock girándose fugazmente sobre él mismo, acercándose al doctor con pasos sospechosos y ojos deseosos.

John conocía ese comportamiento y sabía muy bien adónde le llevaría. A la cama, exactamente.

Y aunque deseaba volver a sentirse rodeado por ese calor, protegido por ese hombre que a la vez necesitaba tanta protección, pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por Mrs. Hudson no le hacía ninguna gracia y dio un paso atrás.

— Sherlock, no. Mrs. Hudson está por subir—. Pero de nada le sirvió. El detective le tapó la boca suavemente y atacó su oreja.

— No me importa —y, para qué mentir, al doctor dejó de importarle al poco rato.

En el piso de abajo, sin embargo, el pensamiento era bien distinto.


	2. Feria

FERIA MEDIEVAL

Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el

primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Cap. II Feria

— No me importa, no me importa —se quejaba John imitando al moreno hacía un rato.

— No tendría que haber subido tan pronto —refutó éste tumbado sobre la cama.

— No puedes esperar que la gente sea un reloj, Sherlock—. El doctor le miraba desde una esquina de la cama, con la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y una mano cubriendo la parte de tela que tapaba su miembro. El detective, al contrario, se encontraba tendido en la cama sin ninguna preocupación.

— Tienes las orejas rojas —rio el moreno. Pero John no estaba tan divertido.

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? —Sherlock se giró levemente hacia el doctor.

— No seas dramático —sonrió.

— No es mi ilusión que la casera me vea practicando sexo —gruñó. El moreno seguía en su mundo de diversión. — Ya da igual, ¿nos vamos a la feria?—. Sherlock pareció volver a la Tierra. Se levantó presuroso y desapareció en el baño. _Si le pusiera el mismo interés a todo_, pensó John.

...

Tras tomar un taxi como de costumbre, a este paso harían ricos a los taxistas, llegaron al centro del tumulto: una gran feria compuesta por puestos de lo más diversos.

Si bien unos promocionaban artículos específicos como espadas, mazas e incluso máquinas de tortura, otros hacían ahínco en sumergir al público visitante desde en suculentos manjares hasta en tan cotidianas como anhelantes hogazas de pan.

Atractivo para John, aburrido para Sherlock.

— Me aburro, vámonos.

— Acabamos de llegar, espera un poco.

El detective bufó, pero siguió de cerca al doctor, que se paraba a mirar en cada puesto preguntando sobre cada objeto y, sin comprar nada, seguía con el contiguo.

— Bonitas —exclamó tras pasar otro puesto.

— ¿Sabes que lo dices en voz alta? —protestó el moreno a su lado.

— Son bonitas. Las cosas, me refiero. No creerás...

— Si no lo pensaras tú mismo no te molestarías en aclararlo.

— Yo al menos no me hago el interesante. ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

— Mejor que no lo sepas —sentenció el detective poniendo fin a la conversación. John devolvió la atención a la venta, que se extendía metros y metros en dos filas perfectas.

— Sherlock —llamó el doctor. — Mira que queso tan enorme—. Pero al girar para verle, el menor ya no estaba allí para escucharle. Ahora fue él el que bufó molesto. Adiós a ver la feria.

Se puso de puntillas para ver mejor. No todo el mundo tenía el pelo negro rizado ni medía 1,83 con un abrigo oscuro y las solapas subidas. Anduvo entre la multitud, sorteando pisotones descuidados y carteristas dedicados. Al fin alcanzó a verle en el otro extremo del lugar. Presuroso, acortó la distancia pero no el enfado. Era peor que cuidar de un niño que está comenzando a andar, curioseándolo todo.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se encontraba discutiendo con la dependiente, una chica joven de pelo muy largo.

— ¡Cómo que no se vende! —gritaba el detective.

— Pues no vendiéndose —contestó la chica guardando algo no mucho más grande que su mano, pero que no pudo ver.

— Sherlock, llevo buscándote media hora —dijo el doctor enfadado.

— John, ¿cuánto dinero tienes? —contestó sin mirarle.

— Nada para derrochar.

— Pero John... —se giró lastimero.

— No me pongas esa cara —y arrancó a caminar antes de que le pidiera otra cosa. Sherlock miró a la dependiente con rencor y fue tras él.

— No voy a comprarte nada cuando pagamos las facturas con cuentagotas —protestó cuando fue alcanzado por el brazo.

— Vale.

— ¿Vale? Sherlock, ¿qué vas a hacer? —enarcó una ceja.

— Ya lo verás —sonrió de medio lado y aceleró el paso.


	3. Medianoche

FERIA MEDIEVAL

Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el

primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Cap. III Medianoche

John llegó a casa aún sospechando de su compañero. Abiertamente le había dicho que iba a hacer algo, pero ya estaban cenando y se veía como si nada. Quizá sólo quería tomarle el pelo. La idea no se sostenía mucho aunque, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Vigilarle todo el tiempo hasta que diera un paso extraño? Era cansado el sólo pensarlo.

El doctor se fue a dormir y arrastró a Sherlock con él. Seguía teniendo pesadillas eventualmente y ya que no había tenido en los últimos días, el temor a verse acribillado por una era mayor que las protestas del moreno.

Sabía que Sherlock vigilaba su sueño y le calmaba con su violín, así que más que por sus malas quimeras lo retuvo porque no se fiaba de lo que fuera a hacer.

— Duerme un poco.

— No tengo sueño. Quiero sexo —protestó el detective. John se mostró reacio al contacto al principio, tenía que madrugar y el sueño le consumía. No tenía la resistencia física de Sherlock. Ni tampoco la mental y acabó cediendo.

...

El doctor durmió por lo que le parecieron horas, aunque comprobó que había sido mucho menos al ver el despertador: las 0:00 horas. _Tal vez Sherlock se había rendido al sueño después de tanto esfuerzo_, pensó en una sonrisa. Enseguida comprobó lo errado que se encontraba.

El detective se levantó silencioso y, creyéndole dormido, fue a vestirse al salón. A los pocos minutos, la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada casi al instante.

_¿Se acababa de marchar? ¿A dónde iba en plena noche?_ Abandonó la cama, se vistió y le siguió.

...

Aminoró la marcha cuando llegó a un sitio recientemente conocido y se acercó cauteloso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró en la oreja del detective.

— Esperarte —sonrió éste de medio lado. El mayor cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cuando los abrió, el moreno ya se había adelantado.

— Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, ¿a dónde vas? —seguía susurrando con molestia en la garganta de tanto hacerlo.

— Necesito algo —creyó escuchar el doctor, que se esforzaba en mantener el ritmo.

— ¿En la feria medieval? —el detective rodó los ojos, pero él no pudo verle.

En no más de unos minutos llegaron a un puesto cerrado, como todos los demás.

— Espera —jadeó John con las manos en las rodillas— ¿ésta no es la tienda donde estabas discutiendo esta mañana?—. Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar. Concentrado, abría la persiana cerrada del puesto con un par de horquillas. El mayor vigilaba por si alguien se acercaba. No entendía nada ni lo apoyaba, pero tampoco quería que les pillaran.

Aunque no debieron ser tan silenciosos o los trabajadores medievales tenían telepatía, porque desde detrás de unos árboles apareció una luz con una sombra adosada a ella. Parecía haber una tienda de campaña por la forma que esa luz delimitaba en la oscuridad.

— Sherlock... —él gruñó como respuesta. — Sherlock —volvió a intentarle avisar. Esa luz parecía moverse y habría jurado que iba hacia ellos. El detective consiguió por fin abrir la persiana y coger algo de dentro sin buscar demasiado. — ¡Sherlock!

— ¡Qué! —se volvió para mirarle, guardándose en el bolsillo interior lo que fuera que hubiese alcanzado a coger. Y alguien más se unió a la conversación.

— ¡Ladrones! —gritaba quien sostuviera la luz, cada vez más cerca. Se veía difusa, pero el doctor afirmaría sin temor a equivocarse que era la dueña del puesto por el pelo tan largo que llevaba.

Estaba clavado al suelo; su mente le decía que huyera, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse, influenciado enormemente por su convicción de no robar.

— ¡Corre! —dijo Sherlock secamente. Y John ni siquiera lo pensó.


	4. Remo

**FERIA MEDIEVAL**

**Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el**

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**Cap. IV Remo**

De todos los posibles sucesos que el doctor había asociado al unir Sherlock y feria medieval, correr en mitad de la noche con una desconocida pisándoles los talones no había sido uno de ellos. ¿Quién se pelea con una dependiente y luego vuelve a robarle? Su capacidad para sorprenderle no acabaría nunca.

No se escuchaban más que los mismos pasos desde que empezaron ese medio maratón sin pies ni cabeza. Eso significaba dos cosas: que la mujer seguía tras ellos y que el detective fue a escoger al único feriante que se había quedado a dormir cerca de su puesto para guardarlo. ¡Qué puntería!

— ¡Por aquí! —gritó el moreno girando de repente entre árboles y matorrales. Sinceramente John, a esas alturas, agradecía su formación militar que le libraba de estar más que perdido. — ¡Coge mi mano! —y lo hizo, porque la diferencia en forma física estaba patente y seguirle el ritmo era un suplicio. Al menos así sería un poco más fácil, eso si no caían rodando por alguna parte.

— Sherlock, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras corrían. ¡Sherlock! —exclamó deteniendo la marcha, llevándose un tirón. El detective paró en seco y empezó a buscar con la mirada.

— Tiene que estar por aquí —murmuraba.

— Aquí sólo hay...

— ¡Allí! —señaló con la mano libre. Y volvió a tirar de John.

Se introdujeron aún más en lo que parecía un bosque pero no podía serlo. Como si fuese a propósito, los sonidos de la noche se tradujeron en aullidos y ululares. Lo único que le faltaba a John era el ataque de algún animal para completar el día que llevaba y que parecía no acabar nunca. Y mañana tenía que pasar consulta. _¿Mañana? Dentro de unas horas_, suspiró.

— Aquí es —sentenció el moreno sonriente parando tan rápido que John chocó con él. Entonces miró por delante de Sherlock y pudo ver...

— El lago. ¿Éste es tu magnífico plan? ¿Quieres llegar nadando a casa? —gritó a media voz.

— A tu derecha —respondió sin más el más alto. Fue entonces cuando el doctor tomó conciencia de la existencia de unas barcas medio camufladas en la orilla y quiso ocultarse bajo ellas por la torpeza de sus palabras.

Volvió la vista, hacía rato que no escuchaba ese gritos acusadores de la vendedora. Esperaba que se hubiese cansado y desistido de su intento. Pero, por si acaso, mejor seguir hacia adelante y no volver sobre los mismos pasos.

...

El lago sería precioso a la luz del día y el ambiente acompañaría a la reflexión y la paz, seguramente, pero en plena noche y todavía en invierno aquello era todo menos reconfortante.

— ¡Tú también puedes remar, hay dos remos! —protestó John cansado e indignado ante la actitud de su compañero, quien llevaba presidiendo la popa de la pequeña embarcación cuan capitán de cuento todo el camino de agua recorrido. Al principio le hizo gracia, pero ya la había perdido toda.

— Soy yo quien nos dirige para acabar donde debemos —se excusó.

— O remas o te llevas un remazo, tú mismo —clamó el mayor desafiante. El detective apretó los labios fuertemente y tomó un remo con enfado, a lo que John sonrió disimulado. _No siempre iba a ganar él._

El que ambos remaran aceleró la marcha; la orilla se veía cada vez más cerca.

— Sherlock, no salpiques.

— Eres tú el que está salpicando.

Intrigados, bajaron la mirada al interior del bote.

— ¡Mierda, nos hundimos! —gritaron al unísono. Sirenas policiales iluminadas respondieron a su grito.

Sherlock se llevó la mano a su bolsillo instintivamente para comprobar su botín.


	5. Llave

FERIA MEDIEVAL

Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el

primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Cap. V Llave

— ¿Por qué sabía yo ya que nos pasaría esto cuando me subí a la barca contigo? ¿Tienes un imán para estas cosas?

— No haberme seguido.

Empapados, completamente empapados, así se encontraban el doctor y el detective bajo una atracción situada en el parque. Y es que, al otro lado del lago, una feria estacional esperaba al _ejército_ de niños que llegarían por la mañana. Hasta ese momento, les servía de refugio.

— Seguro que ya nos han descubierto y Lestrade nos está buscando.

— De ser así ya me habría llamado —respondió el detective con el teléfono en la mano y de mala gana.

— No es mi culpa estar aquí —protestó ahora John.

— Fuiste tú el que me desestabilizó al darme con el remo.

— Fue sin querer, señor _centro de atención_. Y, ¿por qué tiraste de mí?

— No iba a mojarme solo —sentenció.

Y es que, en el intento de pisar tierra antes de hundirse en esa barca estropeada, empezaron a remar tan rápido y tan descoordinados que, sin querer, John golpeó a Sherlock con el remo y, cuando éste se vio cayendo al agua, cogió al doctor por el brazo y cayeron ambos.

— Podríamos calentarnos —sugirió el detective metiendo la mano bajo la camisa del mayor.

— ¿Te parece un buen momento? —fue su contestación, seguida de un manotazo. El moreno entornó los ojos y dejó el intento. — ¿Qué has cogido de la tienda?

— Ya lo verás en casa —respondió sin perder de vista las luces de fuera que intentaban encontrarles.

Y la mañana llegó y ellos seguían debajo de la atracción.

— Sherlock, yo tengo…, tendría que llevar una hora trabajando —dijo John mirando su reloj. Su teléfono empezó a sonar. — ¿Sarah? —preguntó a la pantalla.

— No lo cojas.

— Entonces seguirá sonando.

— Pues sigue sin cogerlo—. El doctor sonrió. A su compañero nunca le cayó bien Sarah.

— Sherlock, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

— Mira y verás. ¡Chico! —llamó a un muchacho que daba vueltas por allí. Éste se acercó curioso. — ¿Quieres ganarte cincuenta libras?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó pícaro. Sherlock pidió a John veinte libras para dárselas y éste murmuró algo, pero se las acabó dando.

— Ir a entretener a ese feriante. El resto te lo daré allí —señaló un lugar lejos de la zona. El chico, que parecía haberse colado también, asintió mientras se guardaba el dinero en el zapato. Y se fue a hacer su cometido.

— Cada plan mejor —se quejó John.

— Situaciones desesperadas... —el doctor le cortó con un dedo en los labios.

— Prepárate. Habrá que salir corriendo —el detective gruñó por haberle hecho callar, pero era cierto. Volvió a cogerle de la mano para no perder tiempo. 3, 2, 1... Vuelta a correr.

...

Después de haberle pagado el resto del dinero al ayudante improvisado y recorrer el camino a casa caminando porque no les quedaba más dinero...

— ¿Tienes dinero para el taxi? —preguntó Sherlock.

— ¿Tengo cara de banco? ¡Esas cincuenta libras eran mías!

— ¿Querías tu dinero o salir de allí?

— Anda, vamos caminando, no me hagas pensar opciones —bufó el doctor.

... llegaron al 221B con la ropa aún húmeda y pegada al cuerpo, molesta.

— Cámbiate de ropa, no quiero tener que cuidar de ti, otra vez —dijo John nada más entrar. Pero Sherlock estaba más pendiente de su nueva adquisición. — ¿Qué es eso, una caja? ¿Todo esto por una caja de latón?

— Es plata. Y no—. Aún con la ropa humedecida, el detective se colocó en su mesa de experimentos y la abrió. John dejó su camisa a medio quitar y observó, aunque él dijera que no lo hacía. Y la caja fue abierta.

— ¡Es una llave! —exclamó el mayor con asombro.

— Sigues sin observar —sonrió de medio lado, y John chasqueó la lengua molesto. — Es más que una llave.

— Una llave antigua.

— ¿Lo explicas tú o yo? —enarcó una ceja.

— No, tú, tú —agitó una mano.

— Es una llave de siglo XVII, por lo que no tendría que estar presente en esa feria. Pero, y ahí radica su doble encanto y mi interés..., te lo mostraré—. Tomó un polvo negro que tenía en un recipiente aislado y lo introdujo en un orificio de la llave.

_Qué llave más rara_, pensó John.

Entonces, Sherlock se colocó en posición disparo con la llave apuntando a la cara de la pared, encendió una cerilla en la mesa con la otra mano y...

— ¡Sherlock, no! —gritó John tapándose los oídos. Pero se los destapó para decir: — ¿No dispara?

— Debe estar estropeada. ¡Vaya!

— ¿Vaya? ¿Es que siempre tienes que tener una pistola en la mano? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de disparar en casa?

— No mucho —dejó la llave-pistola sobre la mesa— pero puedes intentarlo —dijo acercándose a John pasando la lengua entre sus labios, aprovechando su camisa entreabierta para introducir su mano.

— ¡Dios, Sherlock, tienes la mano helada!

— Será lo único —el doctor se sonrojó ligeramente. — Si no quieres que dispare, tendrás que compensarme de algún modo—. Ni siquiera necesitó el sofá. Fue de pie como le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó su pantalón, como bajó su ropa interior y, seguidamente, fue él el que bajó hasta su interés.

— ¡Sherlock! —suspiraba John con los ojos cerrados.

Un sonido conocido pero diferente interrumpió su concentración.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Acabo de escuchar cómo esa cosa disparaba hacia la pared?

— No te desconcentres —respondió el moreno. Y le envolvió de tal forma que trajo su atención de vuelta.

— ¡Maldito seas, Sherlock Holmes! —exclamaba el doctor entre jadeos. Sherlock sonrió orgulloso sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

**o.o.o**

**Y hasta aquí esta actividad.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme, ponerme en favoritos y dejar esos reviews tan maravillosos.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente.**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
